The present invention relates generally to an article carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extend able article carrier that slides from a stowed position on a vehicle roof, to an extended position from the vehicle roof, and to a deployed position about a rear hatch of the vehicle.
Article carriers are typically mounted on the roof of a vehicle, such as, for example, a mini-van or sport-utility-vehicle (SUV), and may carry a wide variety of articles such as luggage, cargo, bicycles, or the like. Although adequate for most situations, a person may be physically challenged when loading articles onto the carrier. In one example, a person may be relatively short in comparison to the vehicle and may require the use of a ladder to place the articles on the carrier. In another example, the articles may be heavy or cumbersome, making it difficult for a person to elevate the articles to the roof of the vehicle. As a result of the drawbacks associated with conventional article carriers, it is apparent that there is a need for a device that may assist a person in loading articles onto an article carrier.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a vehicle article carrier is described. The article carrier comprises a pair of side rails, an extendable article carrier, and at least one cross rail. The pair of side rails are affixed to a vehicle roof. The extendable article carrier is adjustably connected to the pair of side rails from a stowed position on the vehicle roof, to an extended position from the vehicle roof, and to a deployed position about a rear hatch of the vehicle. The extendable article carrier includes a first and a second pair of slider rail sections that are connected by a first pair of hinges, respectively. The extendable article carrier includes a third pair of slider rail sections. The second pair of slider rails and the third pair of slider rail sections are connected by a second pair of hinges. The first, second, and third pair of slider rail sections slide about a channel that is integrally formed in each of the side rails. The at least one cross rail includes at least one adjustable cross rail adjustably positioned between the first, second, and third pair of slider rail sections.
Another embodiment of the article carrier includes, at least one second cross rail adjustably positioned between the pair of side rails, an anchoring system including a first pair and second pair of locking elements that are located at a first end and a second end of the extendable article carrier, respectively, a pair of locking mechanisms, a guide member, and a rubber strip. The second pair of hinges include a rib-receiving cap and a ribbed cap pivotally coupled by a roll pin. The rib-receiving cap and the ribbed cap are respectively secured to the second pair of slider rails and the third pair of slider rail sections, respectively, by fasteners. The pair of locking mechanisms permits the extendable article carrier to be secured and locked to the hatch. The locking mechanisms each includes a base portion affixed to the hatch and a pivoting door affixed to the base portion. The pivoting door is affixed to the base portion by a spring-loaded detention ball. The pivoting door includes a keyed hole comprising a circular center section with a lateral slot that permits the second pair of locking elements to respectively lock the extendable article carrier to the locking mechanisms. The guide member is precisely located near the second end permitting the third pair of slider rail sections to physically contact the guide member. The guide member includes a curvilinear upper surface that restrict the second pair of hinges to pivotally break when the extendable article carrier is extended at a desirable distance away from the article carrier. The guide member resiliently deforms under pressure in order to bear the weight of the extendable article carrier and the article. The rubber strip is applied to the hatch by an adhesive in order to prevent third pair of slider rail sections from sliding on the hatch.
Various additional aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.